Locuras en Shibusen
by Paburo SilverGhosT Yuy
Summary: Post-Anime. Nuevas aventuras de nuestros técnicos y sus respectivas armas, favoritos. Nuevos personajes, nuevas aventuras, un nuevo enemigo y más locuras que nunca. Desde romance hasta terror.


**Soul Eater: Locuras en Shibusen.**

**Prologo**

**By SilverGhosT**

_Un alma saludable necesita…_

… _una mente saludable…_

… _y un cuerpo saludable donde residir…_

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

La niebla y las sombras, atormentaban la pacifica capital de la Reina de los mares. Las luces de las casas y edificios, iluminaban las nubes, tiñéndolas de un color amarillento, pero de forma muy leve. El Big Ben, con su gran imponencia y arrogancia, digna de un resumen del carácter arquitectónico de este particular país europeo, es el común denominador de toda noche tenebrosa.

Una silueta se divisaba en la cima del gigantesco reloj.

– Solo una, Soul – señalo muy feliz Maka, dando pequeños saltitos – solo un alma Khishin en potencia más y serás una Guadaña Mortal.

El muchacho de cabellos plateados y aspecto "cool", sentado en el borde de la torre, levanto un puño y sonrió, mostrando puntiagudos dientes – una más y seré re cool. ¡Seré la mejor Guadaña Mortal y el arma de Shinigami-sama! – se levanto más rápido que un rayo y miro a su técnica – ¡Vamos, Maka! ¡No puedo esperar! – tomo la mano de la castaña y se lanzaron al vació. Un destello salio del joven, transformándose en guadaña. Maka lo monto y con una gran velocidad, se deslizaron por el cielo nocturno.

Por otro lado…

Una sombra saltaba por los tejados de los suburbios de Little Whinnig. Saltaba en zigzag y el único sonido que efectuaba, era como si el viento pasara entre un sedoso pastizal. La luna babeaba sangre en forma cuarto creciente, iluminando el camino de ese personaje. Como un cazador en potencia, iba en busca de una última alma más para su arma.

– ¿Cuánto falta? – pregunto una voz femenina, desde la Katana que colgaba de la espalda del joven moreno.

– Falta poco, Háru – le aseguro él – estamos a menos de un kilometro del alma Khishin en potencia – miro de reojo la espada de vaina negra – una más y después solo debemos ir por el alma de una bruja y… ¡por fin! Seras una Guadaña Mortal y yo el mejor técnico en armas – efectuando más fuerza, comenzó a saltar aun más alto y veloz, pasando por más de diez casas por segundo.

– Eso espero… – suspiro la espada, pero exclamo fuertemente a los pocos segundos – o… ¡NO HABRA MÁS SEXO!

¡Zas! El moreno patino sobre una teja, al escuchar la amenaza de la voz femenina. Cayo de bruces en un patio perfectamente cuidado, con la cabeza en el lodo.

– ¡Háruka! – grito enfadado el moreno y cubierto de barro hasta las orejas – ¿¡Por qué carajo dices eso! – salió del suelo y encaro a la jovencita castaña oscura, que anteriormente era una Katana.

Ella se cruzo de brazos, aparentemente ofendida – ¡Tu solo piensas en sexo! – paso a mostrarle una cara de alma en pena, que nadie se creía – ¡Abusas de mi! Yo soy una inocente niña de 15 años, que tu corrompiste – haciendo un escándalo que comenzó a llamar la atención de los vecinos que pacíficamente estaban dentro de sus casas y que comenzaron a mirar por las ventanas; se largo a llorar arrodillada en el pasto y ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

El moreno sin saber donde meterse, le grito – ¡BAKA! ¡Vamonos antes de que la policía nos moleste por tus tontos berrinches – la tomo del brazo y la obligo a cambiar de forma.

– ¡Bien! – Dijo ella, nuevamente en su espalda como Katana – Pero ni sueñes que si tenemos un combate, me transformare en un Rifle de Asalto – bufo en señal de berrinche nuevo.

– ¿¡Por qué! – Protesto molesto su técnico – Sabes bien que tu transformación más poderosa es un Rifle de Asalto – aumento aun más sus saltos, mientras discutía.

– ¡Lo se! – Dijo ella – pero se que es tu arma favorita – soltó una risita malvada.

Dos parejas de técnico y arma, un mismo objetivo. Una nueva particular noche, se convocaba en nuestro mundo. Bienvenidos a las nuevas aventuras de Soul Eater.

_Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga…_

_**Si la luz de nuestras almas conectadas…**_

_Mune wo sasu nara._

_**Apunta a tu pecho.**_

_Kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga…_

_**¿Serias capaz de oír su resonancia…?**_

_Ima kokieru ka?_

_**¿… más potente que las palabras?**_

Ha pasado casi un año, desde que Maka derroto al Kishin Asura. Y ahora, ella y Soul, al igual que Black Star y Tsubaki, buscan como recolectar 99 almas kishin en potencia y un alma de bruja. Este difícil objetivo, esta casi por ser completado por parte del duo integrado por el peli plateado y la castaña.

_Roku ni me mo awasazu, unmei ni made karandeku…_

_**Cruzamos nuestras miradas inseguras…**_

_Yukisaki moro kabutteru, kuenai yoru wo hashire._

… _**y nuestros destinos se entrelazaron.**_

_Fukaoi shi sugita mabushisa ga._

_**Atraviesa la abominable noche conmigo, con nuestro destino oculto.**_

_Warui yume ni tsuzuite mo._

_**Aunque la luz que perseguí durante tanto tiempo, brille todavía en mis pesadillas.**_

Nuevas aventuras, nuevos amigos, nuevos peligros y un nuevo enemigo. Y las locuras del profesor Stein… Franken Stein…

_Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga…_

_**Si la luz de nuestras almas conectadas…**_

…_Mune wo sasu nara._

…_**Apunta a tu pecho.**_

_Kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga…_

_**¿Serias capaz de oír su resonancia…?**_

…_Ima kokieru ka?_

_**¿… más potente que las palabras?**_

_Deatta wake wa dou datte ii…_

_**No me importa como nos conocimos…**_

…_Hikitsukerarete._

_**Porque estoy embelesado.**_

_Fureta shunkan no kizu no bun dake_

_**El dolor del momento en que nos tocamos…**_

_Tashika ni nareru_

… _**podrá hacerse patente.**___

La ciudad estaba silencio. Las luces tenues de los faroles de las casas, iluminaban las sendas de asfalto para los peatones nocturnos. Pero las sombras ocultaban una amenaza en potencia. Un alma kishin en potencia para ser más exactos.

Una mujer iba caminando tranquilamente, con sus botas de taco resonando en la vereda. La criatura se deslizo cual alimaña, en busca de su alimento de alma inocente. Un destello blanco y la sangre tiño el ambiente. La esfera azulada con forma llameante en su copa, fue tragada de una por la criatura en forma de fantasmas negro, con una mascara blanca de forma muy extraña. Como si fuera una mascara de teatro con la boca muy exagerada hacía abajo.

– Más, quiero mas… – se relamió el demonio. Varios gritos masculinos y femeninos, le llamaron la atención – ¡quiero más poder! – no dudo ni un ápice, en perseguir a un grupo de personas, que acababan de salir de un restaurante cercano.

Pegando un gran salto, logro capturar aun sujeto, que gritaba de pavor. Si no fuera porque Soul se aclaro su garganta para llamar su atención, este inocente se hubiera muerto a manos de filoso cuchillo del asesino.

– Ese es, Soul – dijo Maka mas seria de lo normal, parada detrás de él.

Este pensó – ya se de donde vi a este sujeto: Me recuerda a las películas de _Scream._

¡PAF! Maka-chop activado y ejecutado.

– ¡Maldito baka de mierda! – grito encolerizada la castaña y con forma enorme – mejor concéntrate en la misión, no querrás perder la última alma, después de todo lo que nos ha costado reunirlas. 

– ¡Ya lo se, tabla de planchar! – Le devolvió Evans, también en el mismo tono – ¡no me lo tienes que recordar todo el tiempo!

Pero mientras la pareja tenía una de sus clásicas peleas, el demonio aprovecho para saltar, con cuchillo en alto, en busca de las almas de ellos dos.

– ¡Cuidado, Soul!

– ¿¡Que porquería…!

_¡TUM!_

Un estampido sonó a milésimas de segundo, de que el demonio clavara su cuchillo en el pecho del arma de Maka. Un disparo de frecuencia, en forma de granada de 40mm, golpeo al Kishin y lo hizo explotar contra una pared.

– Pero… ¿Qué? – exclamaron fuera de si, ambos.

Una silueta se divisaba por un callejón, atrayendo la mirada de Maka. Instintivamente, diviso dos almas – un disparo perfecto – señalo una voz, conforme de si misma.

Un joven moreno, de oscuros ojos marrones, cabellos prolijamente peinados con raya de lado derecho, se desplazaba suavemente, con su gabardina negra ondeando tras de él. Portaba un Lanzagranadas de tambor en su mano derecha, de color negro con unos ojos verde esmeralda en sus costados, cerca del gatillo.

**Capitulo 1: La Resonancia de las Armas ¿Un Nuevo Técnico y Un Arma Cambiante?**

– ¡Cooooooooooool! – exclamo Soul con los ojos abiertos.

– ¡Hey! Ese es nuestro kishin en potencia – reclamo Maka, enojada.

Una voz femenina escapo del arma del nuevo técnico en escena – Ustedes parecían muy entretenidos en su discusión de pareja recién casada, que no pudimos hacer más que intervenir y llevarnos nuestra alma número 99 – el moreno asintió y apunto de nueva cuenta contra el kishin que se había reintegrado y se lanzaba en salto contra el nuevo oponente.

A Maka le hervía la sangre – ¡Soul! – llamo. Este entendió al instante. Tomando la forma de una guadaña de hoja bicolor, arremetió junto con su técnica – ¡arma y técnico: 2 en 1! ¡Hai! – en conjunto a un nuevo proyectil de frecuencia del lanzagranadas, la hoja de la guadaña intento cortar a la mitad, al demonio.

– ¡Oigan! – Grito el moreno – no se metan. Sigan con su discusión – viro hacía atrás, al momento que el kishin intentaba escapar con un salto.

– ¡Ni lo creas, pendejo de mierda! – disertó Soul. Su imagen apareció en el reflejo de la hoja – Esa alma es mía. Nadie ni nada evitara que me vuelva una Guadaña Mortal.

– ¡Asi es! – lo apoyo Maka. Corrió unos pasos y en medio de un salto, azoto la guadaña – ¡_Kienzan_! – (Disco Destructor) un destello salió de la hoja, girando en forma de circular y surcando el aire hasta el Kishin.

– ¡Ni lo sueñes! – Grito de nueva cuenta el técnico nuevo – ¡Háruka, modo Rifle de Asalto!

– ¡Odio ser un Rifle de Asalto! – pero aun en protesta, el arma se transformo en un Rifle M4A3, con un lanzallamas debajo del caño – ¡Lista! – el peli negro sonrió.

– _¡Hi no Umi! _–(Mar de Llamas) Una nueva frecuencia, de color rojo brillante, se libero desde la boca del arma complementaria del Rifle. Esta se mezclo con el destello cortante en forma de disco y destazo violentamente al demonio. El cual no demoro en transformarse en un torbellino de sombras y desaparecer, dejando su alma a merced de los técnicos.

– ¡Es nuestra! – gritaron Maka y Soul, el cual ya volvía a su forma humana.

– ¡No, es nuestra! – se defendieron el moreno y la joven castaña de cabellos castaño oscuro, ojos verde esmeralda y una expresión inocente y juvenil; que antes era el Rifle de Asalto. Particularmente, esta joven tenía un busto bastante pronunciado, lo que provoco el sonido de corneta de Soul, al terminar de espaldas, lanzando sangre por la nariz. Maka lo volvió a golpear pero con su pie y este a regañadientes, se levanto de nuevo.

– ¡Es nuestras, usurpadores!

– ¡Ni lo sueñen, matrimonio en terapia!

– ¡JA! – se bufo Soul, mirando de reojo a su técnica – jamás me casaría con esta tabla de planchar, de trasero grande y tobillos anchos.

¡PAF nuevamente! ¡Maka-chop!

El peli plateado termino en el suelo y tirando sangre como fuente en un parque publico. El moreno y la oji-esmeralda, se morían de risa. Maka aun tiraba humo por su nariz y oreja, como locomotora.

– Aunque ahora que lo pienso… – el arma del pelinegro lo medito con su mano en su mentón – yo tampoco me casaría con este demente de la guerra y niño de mama.

El moreno dio un suspiro antes de levantar su mano derecha por detrás de la chica – Silver… ¡CHOP! – un manotazo detrás de la nuca, hizo gritar a la atrevida.

– En fin – dijo el técnico – Ustedes dos… – señalo a un reincorporado Soul y una Maka aun media enojada – estaban hueveando mientras el demonio casi los mata. Esa alma es nuestra.

– Ni lo creas – Soul convirtió su brazo derecho en una hoja de guadaña – nosotros llevamos un buen rato tras esta alma. Es nuestra. Si quieren… – miro a Maka, la cual asintió mas que decidida – pueden enfrentarse a nosotros.

Los nuevos técnico y arma, sonrieron levemente – si ustedes quieren… – dijo la castaña.

Una brisa recorrió el ambiente. Las estrellas brillaron en su máximo esplendor y mucha sangre comenzó a derramarse por entre los dientes de la luna, hasta caer a los tejados.

– ¡Pero antes! – Gritaron por casualidad, Maka y el moreno, dejando desconcertados a sus armas – ¡Hay que llamar a Shinigami-sama! – no hay que señalar, que tanto la castaña como el peli plateado, terminaron en el suelo.

– ¡BAKA DE MIERDA! – grito la castaña furica a su técnico. Soul no dijo nada diferente a su técnica.

**2 minutos después…**

Las dos parejas, estaba frente al escaparate de una tienda, marcando el teléfono de Death Room.

– 42-42-564 – dijo Maka al escribir en el vidrio empañado por su aliento.

El sonido de llamada se escucho, mientras una onda celeste recorrió el vidrió. La imagen se aclaro mostrando el lugar receptor del llamado.

– ¡Hola, hola! Shinigami-sama ¿Se encuentra ahí? – La imagen revelo al dios de la muerte, con su mejor cara de ánimo.

– Hola, hola Maka-chan. ¿Cómo te ha ido con la última alma kishin en potencia? – pregunto interesado en el progreso de una de sus técnicas favoritas. Esta mostró una cara de molestia.

– Aquí hay unos sujetos que nos quieren sacar el alma – dejo ver a los nuevos – ¿Qué hacemos?

– ¡Shinigami-sama! – Dijo el moreno con un saludo cordial – Silver Ghost, Técnico Bélico se reporta – ni debemos asegurar, que Maka termino con su mandíbula en el piso y Soul lo miro raro.

– ¡Ahh! – Shinigami-sama, para desconcierto total de Maka, no parecía sorprendido. Más bien, contento – Silver, veo que apareciste. También tú arma ¿Verdad?

– Claro.

La castaña se mostró en pantalla – Háruka Evans – Soul abrió enorme los ojos – Evanescense, me gusta más disminuirlo un poco – se aclaro la garganta, mientras la guadaña respiraba tranquilo – Arma Cambiante a su servicio.

– _¿Arma cambiante? _– Se pregunto la hija de la Guadaña Mortal – _¿Acaso será por eso que se transforma en más armas, sin tener que aumentar su poder?_ – decidió prestar más atención para conocer a su contrincante por el alma kishin en potencia.

– Eso quiere decir… – hablo Shinigami – que la disputa es entre ustedes cuatro. ¡Muy bien, muy bien! – miro hacía su derecha – ¡Stein! Debes supervisar una pelea.

De lentes, con un costado de la cara cosida por una sutura de cirugía. Un tornillo atravesando su cabeza y bata de laboratorio. El Dr. Franken Stein aparecía en escena, fumando tranquilamente un buen cigarrillo.

– Okey – dijo. De manera extraña, apareció a un lado de Maka, asustándola.

– ¡AHH! – Esta termino colgada de Soul – ¿¡Que diablos le pasa, loco diseccionador! – exclamo molesta.

Stein giraba el tornillo mientras contestaba de manera despreocupada – Vine a supervisar. Quiero una pelea justa – se coloco del otro lado de la calle y se recostó en la pared – ¿Qué esperan?

Cada técnico, se miro con su arma – ¡Hai! – no dudaron en correr hacía la calle, donde se desarrollara la batalla.

**Death Room, Academia Shibusen.**

Shinigami-sama, miraba curiosamente como las dos parejas, se preparaban para combatir.

– Hmm.

– ¿Quién crees que gane, padre? – pregunto una voz a sus espaldas. Shinigami se volteo a para ver a su casi perfectamente simétrico hijo y a sus dos armas. Ambos acaban de llegar al Death Room.

– Eso hay que verlo, Kid – miro de nueva cuenta el espejo – Silver es uno de los mejores técnicos independientes que he visto. Y por otro lado, Háruka, es un caso especial de arma cambiante.

– Disculpe, Shinigami-sama – pidió Liz, levantando una mano – ¿Qué es un arma cambiante? – Patty salto como loca, mostrando que también quería saber.

El director de Shibusen se puso en actitud filosófica – Las armas cambiantes, son las que pueden cambiar en todos los diversos modos de armas de fuego o blancas existentes. Pero no siempre se pueden transformar en todos los modelos que quieren. Según la frecuencia del alma de su técnico, pueden adquirir formas más poderosas y en lo consiguiente – levanto un dedo de su mano derecha – atacar con mucha mas fuerza.

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

Stein miraba curiosamente a las dos parejas. Estas, aun no estaban en posee de ataque, pero discutían a diestra y siniestra.

– ¡Maldita prostituta de cabaret! – gritaba Maka, criticando la falda tableada de color bordo, las medias negras trasparentes y el top negro de Háruka.

– ¡Tu eres mas plana que una tabla! – se defendió esta. Obviamente, Soul ya no podía casi seguir insultado, debido a la risa que lo estrangulaba. Silver observaba con chiste, la situación.

– ¡Mujeres! – exclamaron en camarería ambos hombres. Lo que los hizo ligar un golpe por parte de las chicas – ¡Auch!

– ¡Basta de berrinches! – culmino Stein, aburrido – ¡Empiecen de una vez!

La seriedad se estableció en el ambiente. El alma maligna aun flotaba en el aire, pero estaba muy cerca de Stein para que no se escapara. Soul y Maka se miraron. Él no demoro en destellar con un salto y terminar en las manos de su técnica, en forma guadaña. La hija de Spirit, deslizo sin ningún esfuerzo su arma, hasta posarse con ella en sus dos manos.

– ¡Cuando quieran!

Silver miro su arma – hazlo. Transfórmate en guadaña – Háruka asintió enérgica. Mediante un salto, destello igual que su contrincante y termino con la forma de una guadaña de mango negro metálico, con una hoja de color negro en su canto y filo verde esmeralda, divididos en zigzag. Silver la hizo bailar entre sus dedos, terminando con la punta del mango apoyada en el suelo.

– ¡Listo!

Maka giro varias veces la guadaña sobre su cabeza entre sus dedos, al mismo tiempo que Silver con la suya.

– _¡Tamashi no Kyoume!_

Las almas de los correspondientes técnicos y su arma, empezaron a sincronizarse. Una gran descarga eléctrica se estaba desarrollando en el cuerpo de Maka y en el de Silver. Chispas verdes zigzagueantes surcaban cada extremidad de la castaña. Mientras, que las mismas chispas, pero de color plateado, surcaban los rincones del cuerpo del moreno. La gabardina ondeaba vivamente, al par de la pollera colegial. Ambas hojas, brillaron y sus usuarios, se posaron con ellas por encima.

– El arte tradicional de los Técnicos de Guadaña… – exclamo Maka, agitando fuertemente un gigantesco Soul, con hoja en forma de media luna con boca de dientes picudos – ¡Caza-brujas! – un rayo zigzagueante salio despedido.

Al mismo tiempo, Silver hacía el mismo movimiento – El arte tradicional de los Técnicos Bélicos con Guadaña… – la hoja de Háruka brillo, solo para aumentar mucho su tamaño, sin cambiar de forma – ¡Caza-espíritus! – una misma descarga, solo que se desplazaba como torrente, salio en busca de su rival.

Desde lejos, se podía observar la gran onda de choque, que sacudió hasta las velas de la casa de Death The Kid, rompiendo su simetría. Fue una suerte que este no se diera cuenta, si no, ya haría un escándalo. Grandes corrientes de aire azotaban los rincones más pequeños de la ciudad. La gente intentaba refugiarse, pero nadie podía escapar. Stein quedo aplacado contra una puerta, por la increíble onda de choque que fue generada por las dos frecuencias.

Una gran esfera de energía, se formo en el lugar de impacto de ambas descargas – ¡Vamos, Maka! – Se oyó el grito de Soul – ¡Debemos vibrar aun más! – esta logro asentir sin dejar de hacer fuerza. Su cuerpo comenzaba a borronearse, al mismo tiempo que varios rayos recorrían con más intensidad. El rayo del Caza-brujas, aumento su tamaño, logrando alejar el ataque enemigo y casi doblegarlo.

Silver abrió sus ojos, sorprendido – ¡Vaya, son muy fuertes! – Pero cambió su expresión a una muy confiada – ¡Háruka!

– ¡Lo se! – contesto esta.

Stein logro aplicar fuerza para mantenerse en pie, solo para observar como las almas del moreno y su arma, crecían aun más – ¡_Hokyó! _– (Refuerzo) los escucho gritar, por encima del huracanado viento.

Una explosión se detono.

**Death Room, Shibusen.**

– ¡Hmm! Me lo imagine – dijo Shinigami-sama, al ver a los cuatro jóvenes, tirados en el suelo, después de que la explosión se disipo, junto con el humo – el potencial es increíble – pasaron cinco segundos y nadie dijo nada – ¿Hijo? – volteo para atrás y vio que Kid, estaba muy pensativo, apoyando su cara en su puño – ¿Qué pasa?

– No se por que… – dijo el aficionado de la simetría – pero me parece que algo esta mal en la casa – Liz dio un suspiro fastidiada, mientras Patty se revolcaba de la risa – en fin. Lo se padre. Pero me intrigan mucho estos dos nuevos técnico y arma. – Culmino para levantarse – ¡Liz, Patty! Volvamos, debo ver algo – salieron rumbo a la salida, donde la risa de la más baja hermana Thompson, aun se escuchaba.

– ¡Hmm! – volvió a divagar el dios de la muerte, mientras retomaba su atención en el espejo visor.

**Mansión de Shinigami-sama y Kid.**

A tan solo unos pasos de la entrada de la perfectamente simétrica mansión…

– bssssbsbsbsss…. ¡amen! – culmino Liz. Extrañamente Kid la miro. Para nosotros, ya nos debemos dar cuenta de porque rezaba, ya que Patty no dejaba de reírse.

– ¿Qué hacías, Liz? – pregunto amablemente como siempre, el hijo de Shinigami.

El arma respondió con simpleza – rezaba – y abrió la puerta para entrar, seguida de su técnico confundido y su hermana gemela, que no dejaba de reírse. Obviamente, ya sabía que pasaría.

Iniciando chequeo de simetría en 3… 2… 1… ¡Adelante!

Baño: Kid entro. Chequeo principalmente que el rollo de papel higiénico estuviera perfectamente doblado en forma de triangulo los bordes. Saco su cinta métrica y tomo las medidas. Perfecto, no había margen de error.

Pasillo: Los cuadros estaban impecablemente de forma horizontal y paralelos al piso. Todo estaba impecablemente limpio y sin ninguna marca de estar erróneamente mal puesto o colocado. También, las imágenes en dichos cuadros, eran simétricos con respecto a los otros.

Comedor principal: Aquí también los cuadros estaba exageradamente perfectos, de la misma manera que los del pasillo. Las sillas fueron medidas tres veces, comprobando que no se habían movido ni una milésima de milímetro de su lugar. Ninguno de los objetos puestos en la rectangular mesa, estaban fuera de su sitió.

– ¡Listo! – Guardo su cinta métrica dentro de su saco negro – ahora volvamos… – su ceja hizo un tic nervioso. Patty se desmayo de la risa. Liz miro los ojos ambarinos de Kid y siguió la trayectoria.

– Oh… no… – rogó la más alta de las gemelas.

Lo había detectado. Después de tanto buscar y observar, creyó que todo estaba perfecto como un lindo día de verano. Algo logro sacudir las velas y ahora, las partes de parafina derretida, no quedaban simétricamente.

– ¡¿POR QUÉ? – grito escandalizado y cayendo al suelo. Una y otra vez, golpeaba el suelo con un puño, sin dejar de repetir… – ¡Me quiero morir! ¡Me quiero morir! ¡Me siento como un horrible zorrillo apestoso! ¿¡Como pude haber olvidado dejar simétricamente bien la parafina derretida de las velas, para que a medida que se consumieran, lo hicieran al mismo tiempo y no perdiera su belleza! – Se tiro completamente al piso, totalmente desparramado – ¡Soy lo peor! ¡Soy la peste! ¡Debería tirarme debajo de un camión! ¡ME QUIERO MORIR!

Liz suspiro profundamente – aquí vamos de nuevo – Patty parecía reírse en sueños.

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

Maka logro levantarse, con la misma dificultad que alguien intenta despertarse por las mañanas. Silver de igual forma, pudo levemente ponerse de pie. Pero las armas de los correspondientes técnicos, no pudieron. Ambas retomaron su forma humana y parecían inconcientes.

– ¡Soul!

Maka grito preocupada, al ver a su compañero en el suelo, inconciente. Soul no aparentaba daño, pero ella tenía miedo de que la locura afectara su ser. Pero al parecer, no había peligro.

– ¡Háruka!

Silver se acerco preocupado a su arma. Ella estaba también inconciente. Sin daños evidentes, la tomo en brazos y la recostó contra una pared, sentada en el suelo, para alejarla de la zona de batalla.

– ¡Ni creas que esto termino! – Bramo el moreno, lanzando chispas desde su mano – espero que puedas expulsar la frecuencia de tu alma sin un arma… – una esfera de energía chispeante, se formo en su palma.

– O sino ¿Qué? – pregunto desafiante la hija de Deathscythe, tomando una posee de artes marciales – ¿Me pasara algo?

Una sonrisa maligna, adorno el rostro del Técnico – ¡_Burst of Soul_! – (Ráfaga de Alma) La esfera salio, cuando la mano de Silver fue lanzada hacía Maka.

La castaña no parecía asustada, pese al enorme poder que se acercaba hacía ella.

– ¡Es hora! – Susurro decidida, llevando su mano abierta hacia adelante – _¡Soul Blaster! _– (Blaster de Alma)

**Continuara…**


End file.
